Kamikaze
Atomic Samurai (アトミック侍,'' Atomikku samurai'') is a S-Class, rank 4, superhero for the Heroes Association. Appearance Atomic Samurai has long black hair tied back in a topknot. He has sunken cheeks, a defined jawline and a small goatee. His attire consists of a hooded cloak with an atom symbol on the back that's draped over his open coat. Beneath the coat is a typical samurai gi and the footwear is a pair of waraji sandals. He sports a pair of katanas on his left hip, and based on the length, it is likely that he wields either a daito, a nodachi, or both. The handle is typical for a katana, but the unique design would be the atomic shape of the guard. Personality Atomic Samurai has a rather prideful personality, seen when he refused to shake Saitama's hand telling him that he only acknowledges the strong and saying that he would greet him if he makes it to the higher ranks of S-Class. He also appears to dislike being called old. Plot S-Class Hero Arc Atomic Samurai first greets Bang, Genos, and Saitama enthusiastically as they arrive at the Heroes Association meeting, although he notes that he does not know who Saitama is. Bang likewise acknowledges him and Saitama moves to shake his hand, which Atomic Samurai defly denies, stating that he will acknowledge Saitama only when he has made it up to S-rank on his own. During the meeting, Atomic Samurai wonders if Bang will teach Saitama and Genos martial arts, thinking that they will make decent rivals for his own disciples. Later, A-City has been invaded by, initially the Sky King, but later by the Dark Matter Thieves after the Sky King's death and the destruction of the city itself. His diciple, Iaian, entered a skirmish with Melzalgald. After Iai loses his left arm, Atomic Samurai intervenes by attacking the alien. Realizing the heavy wound of his diciple, he vows to not allow Iai's swordsmanship to end in this tragic way. Atomic Samurai decides to participate in engaging the enemies in combat along with Bang, Metal Bat and Pri-Pri-Prisoner. During their fight against Melzalgald, Metal Bat exposes his weakness by destroying the vital marble that allows Melzalgald to regenerate, thereby allowing the four S-Class heroes to successfully counterattack. Bang happens to aim at one of the marbles, but in the process, he let his guard down and received a direct blow to the side and was sent flying across the field. Abilities Being one of the highest ranked S-Class heroes, it can be assumed that Atomic Samurai is very powerful. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist': Atomic Samurai has shown to be a formidable swordman, in fact his sword hand is so fast and strong that the enemies are slashed into many pieces in an instant without even being able to react. **'Atomic Slash: '''Atomic Samurai's signature attack. He slashes with his katana. Many slash marks appear on the opponents body who then falls appart into many tiny pieces. Equipment *'Swords:''' Atomic Samurai wields two katanas, it can be assumed that he is proficient enough to use them. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class